Current engine oils are not equipped to handle long oil drain intervals in many commercial engines. Metal based TBN (total base number) boosters have been designed to neutralize the acids generated by the combustion process and to ultimately protect the soft metals from increased corrosion. Metal based TBN boosters have limitations—with normal oil consumption levels, the ash-based chemicals participate in the combustion process and eventually decrease the usable life of the after-treatment systems. Servicing and replacing after-treatment systems, however, is time intensive and expensive. Because of their negative impact on the after-treatment filters, it is difficult to include a sufficient concentration of these metallic based chemicals for longer corrosion protection and longer oil drain intervals.